Bitten
by XxX12KeysXxX
Summary: As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampire and human that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}
1. Chapter 1

**-Bitten-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampire and human that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within its creation. I own merely this story's plot.**

**. **

**-Author's Note-**

**Go check out my other stories: **_**Beautiful Accident, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, First Tune, and Lucy's Hidden Power**_

**This story is a new one, created when I hit 250 reviews on First Tune! Go read that, PLEASE! I hope that this is fairly successful, and that y'all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Next to Update: **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**_

**. **

**Any way…On tah deh storay…**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

_*Another murder last night. An autopsy was performed to find the lack of blood, along with what seemed to be multiple bite wounds. The body was found around midnight yesterday morning in the alley way of Beatigu Boulevar-*_ The clicking a remote interrupted the news reporters rant. "Tsk," Another image blurred onto the large flat screen. *_Another death? Now c'mon is really that hard to stay inside, peopl-_ * Again another tick of the remote ended the comedian's attempt to make light of the upsetting situation. "Is this all that is on?" A blonde breathed through her gritted teeth as she tossed the remote to the side in frustration. "Who cares about the killings anyway? They were as humane as possible," She grumbled, standing slowly due to the amount of blankets she had wrapped tightly around her lean body. Her flats tapped repetitively against her marble floor as she made her way to her kitchen. "Hmmmm…I'm running low on Type O, that darn Nab, making blood too expensive," The blonde teen hissed snatching a Type A from its place in the fridge, with furrowed brows. Slamming the fridge door shut in irritation, her golden blonde locks slapped her porcelain skin that held large chocolate brown eyes, a slim nose, and pastel pink plump lips. "Humph," She crossed her arms underneath her large chest and stomped quickly off, all the while downing the common blood type.

"Lucy! Quite stomping around! You're not a child!" The girl, dubbed Lucy, scowled as she turned a corner revealing a large man a couple years older than her. "Laxus! We are nearly out of O! You killed all of those people, and none of them happened to be O!? What a hunter you are! I knew father should have signed me up to join Raijinshu instead of you!" The tall blonde glared back, and neared his sibling with incredible speed, "You know that you are not of age yet! Stop being a brat, you're merely 16 and beyond spoiled!" Laxus scowled. "Whatever! I'm going out, bye!" "Like h*** you are!" Lucy stuck her tongue out and climbed the stairs to the door. "I'll bring some good blood back! Since you aren't capable," Lucy teased and twisted the knob. "I will not allow it! If the council were to find ou-" Laxus appeared out of nowhere, "The council is too caught up in hiding your clearly stupid strategies at the moment. I'll be fine," She waved her slender hand that wore a ring, as she cut in to Laxus's statement. "You better. I don't know what I'd do if you were to be put on trial," Laxus pulled her to his chest in a quick hug. "Yeah yeah, love you too!" Lucy smirked and went outside. Cool air slapped her face instantaneously as she stepped down from the granite porch.

The blonde teen twisted the ring on her pinky finger in reassurance. The azure ring limited her speed of that of a human so she didn't involuntarily give her species identity in public. Lucy slapped her hands together as if to get her ready for the mission that she set for herself. Her brown eyes scanned the nearly empty town and caught sight and smell of an unaccompanied figure on a swing set at the children's park. Type O negative, how convenient, Lucy grinned mischievously as she crept slowly in the shadows to the playground. "What are you doing?" Lucy froze and turned to the disembodied voice. "Who are you?" Lucy squinted hoping for her eyes to adjust to the dark. "Name's Rogue. Now what are you up to," The voice was stern and forceful making Lucy smirk. "Hmmm…I was on my way to the park," she smiled innocently forcing her cheeks to flush. "You smell of A," Lucy furrowed her brows, not understanding his words. "I'm sorry?" She spoke politely in confusion. A chuckled escaped his lips, "You are obviously a vampire, don't play dumb." Lucy giggled, "Vampire? They aren't real. They are fantasy," She spoke firmly with a forced smile. "Okay," the voice become faint, "Lucy."

The girl tugged her hair in bewilderment, how did he know her name. She shook her head furiously and returned her attention to her prey. Lucy emerged from the shadows and walked towards what she now could now tell was a male. "Excuse me, sir?" Lucy came closer, playing a hopeless look on her pretty face. "Hmmm?" "I was wondering if you could show me a way to the library, my friend asked me to meet her there but I'm afraid I've become lost," Lucy looked down and feigned a blush of embarrassment. "Erm-at 11 at night? That's odd," He continued to swing gently, only pausing to check his watch. "Well I was searching for quite a while," Lucy faked a shy laugh and lifted her head in hope. "Meh…I have nothing better to do," The mysterious boy stood abruptly and turned to face the girl. Raven hair, deep blue eyes, handsome face, and well sculpted body, Lucy smiled a genuine smile. It would be fun to watch the strong looking teen cower in fear. The blonde followed him to the sidewalk, chanting her appreciation.

Lucy walked by his side targeting her eyes on the nearby alley only a couple yards away, they would have to pass it to make it to the library, either that or walk an extra ten minutes around it. "Thank you again, mister! I truly do appreciate it!" Lucy nudged his side cutely. "Yeah, you're welcome. Anyway," He shoved his fists into his black jeans that hung loosely on his defined hips, his tight black muscle shirt allowing all eyes to see the evident muscles of his body. If he wasn't a human she would definitely tap that, she thought with an innocent look. "You new or something?" Lucy nodded although it was a lie, "Yeah, I moved in a couple weeks ago. I haven't found the time to look into the luxury buildings," She sighed. "Luxury?" The guy laughed at her term, offending the book lover easily. She had to bite her tongue to not say a snarky comment, "Yeah, books are wonderful! Don't you think…ummm…?" "Gray," Lucy smiled, "Gray, that's a nice name!" She grinned, hiding her boredom as they walked along the street. "What about you?" he questioned, "Hmmm? Oh! My name is Lucy!" The girl spoke with a smirk as she could touch the alleys bricks.

"This way, Lucy," The blonde looked up in surprise as he turned to cross the street, he is avoiding the alley. She pouted and skipped back to his side. "Sorry, I got use to walking straight," Gray looked at her using his peripheral vision, with a smirk and nodded in hilarity. "The library is up here on the right," He continued his path with Lucy in tow, who was thinking of the least attention-drawing ways to kill and drag him home. "Here we are," The handsome boy smiled and motioned to the building with a high ceiling. "Thank you!" Lucy turned and cursed at herself for the failed attempt of tonight's feast. She made way to the glass entrance just as a librarian locked the door. Lucy glared at the old women who chuckled and put her fingers to her forehead indicating that the blonde was a 'loser'. Lucy scowled and turned quickly to see an amused Gray. "Guess the library is closed," he chuckled and tossed his arm behind his head as he laughed. "Yeah…" Lucy walked past him, pouting cutely. The teen shook his head and caught up with her. "I'll help you home, since it is quite difficult to navigate through this town in the dark. Not to mention dangerous, well when you look like that," Gray smirked elbowing her slightly, mentioning her tight blue crop-top and black mini-skirt with matching flats. "Yeah, I guess so," Lucy told him her address, with a smile, knowing that this is a much better strategy. To keep him alive and unsuspecting then get him to her house willingly was the perfect plan for the attack.

Lucy and Gray closed in on her large mansion of a house. "This is where you live?" His jaw dropped in utter shock. "Yeah, do you wanna come insid-," The opening of the door interrupted Lucy's clever question. "Lucy! Where have you been! I've been waiting for hours! And who is this? A boy?" Laxus glared, and picked Lucy up by her collar, making her shirt ride up quite a bit, causing Gray to blush and turn his head. "Stop Laxus!" "No, young lady! How dare you bring someone over without my permission, and for it to be a teen boy!" "But Laxu-" "NO, BUTS!" Lucy pouted, and let him take her back into the house. "Bye, Gray!" "Why you little!" The two disappeared behind the shut spruce door.

A simply thought floated around Gray's head. 'How odd'.

* * *

><p><strong>-Author's Note-<strong>

**I know it isn't the best right now…but as I get deeper into the story it will be improved. I apologize for the rushed plot but again it is more of a prologue and the next chapter will have more things in there, so yeah…REVIEW I ENJOY READING THEM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Bitten-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampire and human that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within its creation. I own merely this story's plot.**

**. **

**-Author's Note-**

**Go check out my other stories: **_**Beautiful Accident, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, First Tune, and Lucy's Hidden Power**_

**This story is a new one, created when I hit 250 reviews on First Tune! Go read that, PLEASE! I hope that this is fairly successful, and that y'all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Next to Update: **_**FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**_

**. **

**Any way…On tah deh storay…**

_Previously on Bitten…_

"_But Laxu-" "NO, BUTS!" Lucy pouted, and let him take her back into the house. "Bye, Gray!" "Why you little!" The two disappeared behind the shut spruce door._

_A simply thought floated around Gray's head. 'How odd'. _

Normal POV

*tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap* Lucy lay with her legs propped up on the coffee table as she furiously typed onto her phone to her friends. She told them that she went to a boarding school while they went to the nearby academy, easily fooling them despite the guilty feeling in Lucy's chest.

From: Erza S.

To: Me

Are you walking us today?

Sent:

5/4/15

From: Me

To: Erza

Nah, sorry! I have to get to school early today!

Sent:

5/4/15

Lucy smiled at her sudden idea. Giggling as she glided supernaturally fast along her tiled floors, a sense of excitement rushed throughout her pale body. Once stepping upon her fuzzy black carpeting she lunged towards her closet, pausing only to skim through her folded shirts. Lucy tugged a black oversized sweater onto her tall frame along with ice white skintight jeans. Her black converse followed a pearl necklace. She then threw her long blonde locks into a messy high-ponytail.

"Laxus! I'm walking with Erza, Levy, and Lisanna!" "Be back for combat lessons, do not forget," He shouted back, use to this routine. Lucy skipped out of the house pressing her ring further onto her slender finger. The blonde hummed as she would strut down the gray cobblestone path to her best friend's home, her ponytail swaying in sync with her defined hips. "Wo-oah, watch out!" Lucy turned to the shriek to see a black bike coming towards her. Out of instinct Lucy jumped into the air then tucked her legs to her well endowed chest landing on one knee with a fist to the ground. Her pupils narrowed to slits at the familiar smell of blood. Twisting her neck slightly to see the culprit to have lost control of a bicycle, her eyes widened at the sight of spiky raven hair and drool worthy features. Without thought Lucy neared his spot on the ground, restraining her gut feeling to lick his bleeding tricep. "Gray?" Lucy questioned herself with his name. "Huh? Oh yeah, and Lucy right?" He stood up hissing as he rubbed the blood away roughly. The blonde tightened her fist at the waste of the highly-demanded blood. "Yep, that's me!" Lucy smiled. "What are you doing here? Do you go to FTA now?" Gray tugged at the emblem on his vest. "No! I go to a boarding school up north a bit," Gray nodded at her and began walking slowly with Lucy following absentmindedly. "That's one nasty cut you got there," Lucy didn't look at his bleeding arm but at the black and frosty blue bike that he rolled at his side."Meh, I've had worse," he smirked and unknowingly ended the topic.

Lucy caught sight of Erza's home, "So you go to the same school as Erza Scarlet?" Lucy was almost in front of the girl's house when she asked Gray. The boy went rigid, "Y-yeah what about i-it, I mean h-her?" Lucy raised a sculpted brow at his sudden mood change. "Hold on," She spoke slowly and walked a different direction into Erza's lawn. She skipped the rest of the way itching to go her fast speed.

She knocked on the door steadily, twisting idly, her hair poking her pretty every so often. The door swung open forcefully revealing a beautiful redhead with an angry look on her mature face. "Who dares to kno- Lucy?" Her irritated features softened into that of sheer glee. Erza slapped Lucy against her chest who simply hugged tightly back. "We better get Levy now, or she'll be late knowing her," Lucy giggled genuinely. The fair-haired teen galloped down the redhead's porch steps. "Oh, hello Gray," Erza said with authority as she followed the blonde to see the raven-haired boy waiting for her. "It was beyond my knowledge that you knew one another," Erza walked ahead of the other two with natural leadership.

The three were soon accompanied by two more girls, those be Levy McGarden and Lisanna Strauss. The five made it to the four-story elegant school building quite quickly.

"Look! It's Gray-sama!" A large group of school girls began to sprint to the ignorant teen that was locking up his bike. "Hey, Gray," Lucy called out waving to her friends who were running to class to get there on time. "Gray," she shouted louder, still he didn't notice. This made the attractive girl agitated, "Gray!" She roared as she punched his shoulder lightly, causing him to stumble forcefully forward. The handsome teenager groaned and rubbed his forming bruise. "What?" He grumbled, staring into the blonde's eyes. Lucy simply pointed behind him. He sighed and ruffled his hair making the crowd squeal. "S***" He cursed and grabbed the blonde's hand earning himself a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" Lucy growled through gritted teeth. "Shhh," Gray grasped both of her hands and pulled Lucy a step closer. "Yeah," Gray threw his head back and chuckled softly and looked back at the confused teen, "I'll miss you too," Gray spoke much louder then leaned in further and rested his head against the seething girl's forehead.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly, his scent overwhelmed her senses. "Gray, you need to back up," she breathed. Lucy had to do everything in her being to not sink her fangs into his creamy skin that was so near her mouth. She squinted to see his eyes closed and he was mouthing words in feign sweetness. Understanding his trick to get rid of the crazy fan girls, Lucy got a plan. Lucy brought her cold hands to his face and hid their lips smoothly. "Now…lean closer, tilt your head to the side and bob your head back and forth slowly," She whispered getting him to comply easily. She was gripping his face softly for as encouragement for herself. Only a few more moments until she could leave and take a few blood capsules to compress her cravings. "Slowly back away and fake misery, now," Gray did as told but pecked the crown of her head sweetly and ran off with a small wave, completely avoiding the girl's wrath.

Lucy looked at the ground and glared, her eyes taking on an orange and red tint. Her enhanced hearing picked up depressed girls and the statements of girls who claimed they understood because she is 'just as hot as Gray-dono' or 'okay looking'. Lucy sighed and walked off, soon disappearing into an alleyway. The blonde slipped off her ring with ease shoving it into her small pocket. Lucy bounced on the ball of her foot and took an athletic lunge sprinting to the brick wall at the end of the alley. The teen jumped, making contact with her foot bending effortlessly then pushing off gracefully. Lucy shot into the sky and ran across roof tops making it to her street in seconds, the scenery blurred past her before she took the final steps to her large home. She opened her large door and went straight to the kitchen, grabbing the proper pills to end her strong thirst for blood.

When done, the blonde called out to her older brother. "Let's start! Shall we?" Lucy dug the ring out of her pocket and slid it on, planning on practicing restricted combat. Lucy shot her fist into the air defending her from Laxus's sudden vicious appearance. "Good," Lucy rolled her eyes at his comment, "You only use that move, every time we spar," Lucy relaxed and stood straight. The older blonde chuckled and drug her quickly to their courtyard that was littered with the pink and greens of trees along with padded lawn for the more brutal matches and lessons.

"Higher!" Lucy grunted as she swung her leg with a great force, kicking a cement statue in the ribs. "Not good enough," Laxus called out to her dusting off a single chipped piece of the concrete sculpture. The young girl groaned in frustration and tried once more adding a small hop at the beginning. The blonde brutally kicked the statue in the neck, to no avail. The statue stood strong, taunting her and her fighting ability. Lucy glared at the block of cement and slowly stepped back. The girl bent her arms in an offensive position, her fists ready. She rumbled as she threw herself into the air and spun on one foot extending the other with great speed. A throaty scream escaped her lips as a battle cry while she kicked at the temple of the figure, following through her forceful kick by cracking the head to pieces. "It was fine, but…" Laxus stepped behind her then lunged forward and ran at top speed. He punched the concrete arm shattering it to pieces following by a swift kick to the chest crushing the entire statue. "You need to be able to do that," He jogged to her side with a grin. "Psh, whatever," Lucy pouted at his successful attempt to destroy the large object. "Next, agility."

Sweat poured from each pore of Lucy's body, "Sto-p," She wheezed doubled over wincing at the dull pain throughout her body. "Baby," Lucy scowled at his name for her, "Sparkplug." "That's real mature Lucy." "You started it, fatso!" "Fatso? The ladies can't get enough of me." "I wasn't talking about your body. I was talking about your ego," Laxus gasped and looked offended. "That hurt Lu… Right here," the tall man pointed to his heart as he croaked breathlessly. Lucy stuck out her tongue in response, "It's da truf," she nodded her head to her own statement. "What!?" Laxus frowned walking towards his little sister slowly, "Laxus. Stop, you're freaking me out." Laxus pounced, grabbing Lucy by the sides and tickling her. Lucy squealed and began to claw at his large hands poking at her stomach.

-With Gray-

"Who was that?" Gray looked to the direction of the voice. It was his orange haired playboy of a friend. "Ah, Loke. Her names Lucy, why?" Loke let out a long breath; the teen grabbed his seat and dragged it to Gray's side. Loke sat down and stared at Gray, "Talk about hot! I didn't know you could snag a girl like that. Man, she hotter than most of my playthings," Loke looked out of the school window behind Gray, witnessing a blonde vanish into an alleyway. Gray rolled his deep blue eyes, "Loke, you're an a**hole," The raven chuckled at his friend's surprised face. "I'm just saying! I've never seen you like that with any other girl. Wait! Was that your first kiss? No, you looked experienced…Was she your first kiss? She looks like a girl that would be experienced. Did she teach you how to do it like I do? I want a girl who is equal in my kissing skills, but it seems she's taken. Wait…are you two dating?" Loke babbled question after question earning a glare. "Why does my first kiss matter? I bet you can't remember yours," Loke laughed then blushed. "It was with your mom," Loke deadpanned, a serious look coated his handsome features as he stared into Gray's eyes. "Ew! Dude, sick," Gray shoved Loke out of his face, effectively pushing him out of his chair and onto the floor. Loke began laughing, "Pft, it was a girl named Aries in the fifth grade," Loke stood, his laughing never pausing as he sat back down behind his desk next to Gray's. "I'll never be able to look at you the same, man," Gray shook, a chill going down his spine at the image of a young Loke making out with his adoptive mother. Loke shook his head in amusement but soon stopped to pay attention to the math lesson they had to endure.

-Lunchtime-

"How do you know, Lucy-chan?" Levy spoke first of the other 'popular' girls that shared a table with Gray. "Ummm…" Gray looked to his left catching Loke's wink, he then looked down avoiding the question. "Ah yes. That does remind me, you are to heed this as your warning, no PDA on school property. Even if it is with Lucy, you must refrain yourself from making out before school." Erza swatted Gray's head midway through her rant. The raven haired teen blushed heavily and gazed elsewhere from his groups mischievous stares or surprised faces.

"PDA!" Levy flushed innocently, "on school grounds?" She continued in a whisper. "We weren't making out," the teen grumbled in embarrassment.  
>"My eyes said otherwise, Gray," Erza smirked placidly. "I can't work in this environment," Gray quoted vividly, standing up and moving to a vacant table, ignoring Gajeel's "Drama Queen."<p>

-Back with Lucy-

Lucy scrubbed at her bare skin rapidly, washing away all of the dirt, sweat, and grass from her body. Smoothing her hair down in sync with the hot water beating down upon her porcelain skin. "Stupid Laxus, stupid agility lessons," Lucy continued to rinse her body slowly, scrubbing at her hair at times. The blonde turned in the shower to begin ringing out her golden hair, twisting it free of water. Lucy shut off the shower and stepped out tying a dark blue towel around her body. She then proceeded to slip on her underwear, tank top, and no-show black socks.

Sliding from her bathroom into her room to grab pajamas was her next move. Lucy made way to her dresser and grabbed the closest folded shirt. It was a deep red button up shirt that would end just after her butt. Lucy quickly slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up while she walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Laxus! You promised a movie!" She opened the fridge grabbing four "juice" boxes for herself and her older brother. She skipped to the large living room with the drinks in hands. "I know, I'm getting it ready," Laxus was bent over, fiddling with a DVD and their huge TV. "Vampires Total Decay," Laxus shouted the name of the movie as the title danced along the screen. The younger blonde jumped onto the couch and grabbed the previous day's blankets wrapping them around her torso loosely. "I'm ready to see the directors awful perspective on vampires," Lucy punched the air in feign excitement.

Author's Note: This was a fairly long chapter and I hope for more to come! Continue to R&R! I LOVE MY LOYAL READERS! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**-Bitten-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampires and humans that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within its creation. I own merely this story's plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Go check out my other stories: Beautiful Accident, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, First Tune, and Lucy's Hidden Power**

**This story is a new one, created when I hit 250 reviews on First Tune! Go read that, PLEASE! I hope that this is fairly successful, and that y'all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Next to Update: FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**

**.**

**Any way…On tah deh storay…**

_**Previously on Bitten…**_

"_**Vampires, Total Decay," Laxus shouted the name of the movie as the title danced along the screen. The younger blonde jumped onto the couch and grabbed the previous day's blankets wrapping them around her torso loosely. "I'm ready to see the directors awful perspective on vampires," Lucy punched the air in feign excitement. **_

Normal POV

"Boo! That movie sucked!" Laxus chuckled at the blonde's double meaning behind her words. "Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one," Lucy giggled, "Yeah, because I'm always right," Laxus rolled his eyes at his little sister's comment.

The both of them laughed together before the scent of blood hit their noses. "Laxus?" The eldest nodded noting that the blood smelled rotten and fairly old. "I think they're here." Laxus slowly made his way to the large spruce door, his body relaxed. He clutched the bronze doorknob and twisted slowly. "Laxus, it's nice to see ya buddy." The male entered their home without invitation two others following his lead. "Freed-san! Hi! How are you?" Lucy became excited at the sight of her brother's gang member with bright green tresses who shared common interests with the book lover. "Ah, hello Lucy. It is nice to see you, I am doing quite alright." Freed smiled at the blonde gently who blushed in return then leisurely hid behind her brother.

"We've come bearing documents," The only woman, Evergreen, spoke whilst waving a fan in front of her body. Lucy's ears perked up as they began to look at one another heatedly. "Let's talk about this…in my study," Laxus glanced at the pouting Lucy. "But-," The members of the Raijinshuu began to walk down the long hallway to Laxus's office; Freed threw an empathetic look to the curious blonde. Lucy waved sadly back to Freed.

The blonde grumbled as their figures seemed to lessen in size to nothing. Furrowing her eyebrows together with a look of determination coating her young features, the girl flew through the hallways stopping in front of a tall closed door. The golden-haired girl then proceeded to press her ear against the cool wood, picking up most of the esteemed group's conversation.

Laxus's POV

I sat down in the act of my legs buckling underneath me as I fell to the chair. I sighed while Freed passed me a cream colored folder holding crisp papers followed by the others taking a seat in front of me. "17, male, type O negative," Bixlow broke the silence. I looked up cautiously, and then continued to open the folder gradually. "He's special, at least special to the council," Evergreen filled in the importance of the situation, intriguing me more.

In that moment the window swung open allowing a teen in a long cape to slip through. "What do you mean?" I skimmed through paper after paper of information about the next victim's childhood and hospital records, ignoring the obvious newcomer. "We were not informed further, but here is the problem…" Freed stood from his seat pulling a lacrima from his pocket, "We are much too busy, we will be in trouble if not to finish our four other cases and devote our time to this specific circumstance. Then again we will be suffering the consequences if we are to disregard this mission for the completion of the other four." I rubbed at my temples watching the green haired man point to the faces of the council's biggest enemies. A black haired teen joined the group and helped Freed take down the lacrima's image. "Nice of you to join us Rogue," I spoke absentmindedly to the trainee. Flipping to the last page I noticed there was a small paper pinned to a file with a picture printed to it. My eyes widened, "Lucy knows this kid," I then let a smile play on my lips," Are we to harm him?" Evergreen answered my question with a curt nod. "Ah, I say let Blondie do it. It'll teach her to not bring a boy to my house without permission," Worry crossed Freed's eyes, "Is she capable of taking down this boy? If he is wanted weak and injured by the council then he must be powerful." I waved my hand dismissing his words. "No matter, I've been training her. I'd be surprised if Gramps were to take her down." With that Freed slumped back into his chair, concern evident on his face while a new face held that of surprise. "Is Lucy that strong?" I smirked, "She's my sister of course she is. You have a lot to learn Rogue, and a lot of brutal spars with Blondie," Bixlow shuddered at the memory he formed of himself losing greatly to the teen.

"I guess we need to brief Lucy of this mission, man will she be excited," I chuckled walking to the door. Rogue said goodbye and jumped out of the window to go who knows where.

Normal POV

"Hey, Blondie!" Laxus sweat dropped as he was met by Lucy's excited face as he exited the room, "You know everything?" The blonde giggled and nodded. "But I need a picture," Laxus motioned for Freed to grab his picture from the file. Showing Lucy the image soon after receiving it caused her to smirk. "So it's Gray Fullbuster…interesting. I was planning on getting his blood in the first place," Lucy grinned and crumbled the picture in her hands, "Don't worry bro, Ize got dis," "Lucy?" "Hmmm?" "You need that picture to show to the council as proof…" "Crud!"

"Lucy you cannot kill him on the spot, it'll cause suspicion," Laxus closed the front door after the Raijinshuu left. "So I have to get on his good side? Like become a friend?" Laxus nodded now heading into the kitchen. "And as repayment?" Laxus opened then shut the fridge grabbing two bottles filled with crimson liquid, then threw one to Lucy, "His blood," Lucy grinned twisting the cap off of the container downing the fluid, imagining what it would be like to taste hard earned, high-demand blood.

Author's Note:

Ooooh Lucy is to injure Gray! But to be able to do that she needs to spend more time with him.

REVIEW! I ENJOY READING THEM SO VERY MUCH! Check out my other stories! I am sorry it was short but we are shifting slowly into the conflict of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Bitten-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampires and humans that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within its creation. I own merely this story's plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Go check out my other stories: Beautiful Accident, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, First Tune, and Lucy's Hidden Power**

**This story is a new one, created when I hit 250 reviews on First Tune! Go read that, PLEASE! I hope that this is fairly successful, and that y'all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Next to Update: FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**

**.**

**Any way…On tah deh storay…**

_**Previously on Bitten…**_

_**Laxus opened then shut the fridge grabbing two bottles filled with crimson liquid, then threw one to Lucy, "His blood," Lucy grinned twisting the cap off of the container downing the fluid, imagining what it would be like to taste hard earned, high-demand blood.**_

Normal POV

Lucy yawned as she walked through each doorframe needed to get to her room. "Hmmm…" The blonde sighed stumbling to her bed groggily. "Laxus? What's this?" She called out clutching a skirt and button up shirt. Lucy flicked her eyes around her clean room finding knee high socks and a high-quality hoodie sitting neatly on her dresser. Her elder brother appeared at her door just as the words left her lips. "Your new uniform," Lucy's eyes widened, she turned on her heel ignoring that her brother was brushing his teeth in boxers and a muscle tank. "What do you mean? No more combat lessons? School?" Laxus nodded then disappeared, coming back in his own uniform a bag on his shoulder. "The council gets what the council wants," Lucy glared at the articles of clothing lying innocently on the bed, "Whatever. Get out!" Laxus chuckled, flashing away to the kitchen to begin creating breakfast. Lucy slipped on the outfit tugging each article onto her slim body with reluctance. The blonde crept to the mirror shrugging at her appearance, dark blue skirt, white and blue shirt with blue socks. Lucy twirled slowly before slipping on her black flats. She left her golden hair down, a light gloss on her lips and very little mascara. Lucy grabbed her azure ring into a fist speeding to the large kitchen swelling with the stench of blue rare steak along with pill embedded eggs. Lucy slipped on her ring as she sat on the bar stool pushed under the island counter, she noticed Laxus already had his golden ring on his pinky.

"Is it still bloody?" Lucy poked at the barely steamed meat with her fork. "Duh," Lucy ignored his mocking tone as she shoveled down the eggs then meat, pouring the crimson liquid down her throat. "Let's go!" Lucy licked at the blood dripping done her jaw. Laxus nodded throwing the bloodied dishes in the sink. Laxus threw a bright blue duffle bag to the other blonde. "What?" "Your book bag, or possible body bag," Laxus grinned making Lucy giggle as she grasped it within her hands, slipping it onto her shoulder. The siblings stepped out of the home nudging each other slightly despite the fact that their small shoves could easily knock out a human. "Lucy! You didn't tell me you were picking us up…" Erza paused her gleeful words in confusion. "Why are you wearing those?" Lucy smiled brightly, lighting up her pretty face, "We're the new students!" Erza squealed throwing her small red bag into Laxus's arms and proceeded to jump into the blonde's limbs that easily caught her.

Lucy, Laxus, and their friends quickly walked to the elegant school. "I'm nervous, it's my first time in a public school," Lucy stuttered even though she was nervous for more than that reason. "It's okay! You'll be fine!" Erza walked quickly forward leading the newbies to the entrance. "Look Lucy!" Levy shrieked, pointing to a small group of four boys being followed by a large crowd of girls. "It's Gray-kun and his friends!" Lisanna cooed to the blonde not noticing Laxus's sudden change of aura to that of a business air. Lucy rolled her eyes; easily adapting to regular teenager actions is mere minutes. "Is that the Natsu-kun you were telling me about? The one with dreamy eyes?" Lucy giggled at the blushing girl, her own features softening with pleasure. "Who has dreamy eyes?" A deep voice questioned making Lucy curse whilst stiffening into battle mode. "Please heed the schools rules this time, Gray," Erza more demanded than requested the now shaking teen. "No kissing on school property got it!" Laxus showed curiosity glancing at his sister for answers, who merely bit her lip. Erza gave a curt nod and leaned closer to Lucy's ear. "It's fine as long as a council or staff member is not to see, it's like it never happened," Erza smiled kindly before pushing the blonde forward ruthlessly. Erza only managed a careful pace from the steady blonde who stepped closer to the attractive male.

"So…you go to school here now?" Gray turned his head in shyness, catching the eyes of several pouting fan girls. "Just enrolled! You should help me find my way around the school sometime!" Lucy grinned staring into the others deep blue orbs. Laxus chuckled to himself pivoting to face the other direction. "Hey you!" Laxus shouted pointing to a long green haired boy, "Show me around!" The blonde barked scaring the poor teen into giving him a tour.

Lucy giggled as Gray rolled his head around in thought, "Well, I guess I can," Lucy smiled, "Good!" Gray nodded,"May I see your schedule really quick?" Lucy plucked the paper from its spot in her breast pocket. "Here," Gray blushed taking it slowly. "Man, we only have science and art together," Lucy pouted. "It's better than nothing-," Gray was interrupted by another male voice, "Dude just kiss goodbye or whatever, we needs tah go!" It was Natsu. Gray glared at said boy turning to the blonde with a different expression. The raven leaned in as Erza did but with more seductive of a position. Gray's lips brushed against the blonde's earlobes, "Thanks for Tuesday, the fan girls left me alone for quite a while, maybe we can keep this up" Gray kissed the crown of her head as he did two days ago, "It was amazing!" He smiled with a small wave before taking off, "Wait!" Lucy reached a slender hand after the cute teenager; her words were lost in the small conversations of several other students. Most others disappeared in the halls soon after Loke slapped the dark-haired boy's torso, "You already got that far with the hot new girl?" Lucy rolled her eyes at that, hearing those words at the end of the once busy hallway instinctively.

"Stupid boy didn't give me directions." Lucy violently unfolded the small piece of paper with her classes, face palming herself insensitively. "Lost?" Lucy whipped her head to the disembodied voice, nostalgia hitting her rather hard in the face. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, and then began laughing. "Ah, is that you Rogue? Or is your name stalker, considering that's all you seem to do." A dark haired boy chuckled, turning into Lucy's hallway from a far off water fountain. "How did you know it was me anyways?" the blonde questioned walking bravely forward. "Smelled you, or moreover heard your little hissy fit," He smirked gliding quickly over to her. The scent of pine wood and mud tickled her sensitive nose; her eyes flitted to a deep red then back to her beautiful brown. "Hmmmm…taking a small sniff for yourself are we? Isn't a wolf's scent the most divine, earthy, natural? And then there is sadly your putrid stench of what seems to be vanilla scented markers…dancing in the air, in mix of mine" Lucy glared, "How long have you known?" Rogue pierced his lips in fake disappointment, "Since I joined your brother's team," Lucy's hard look dissipated into shock, "But you're my age," "Much older in skill," He wagged his finger as if scolding a child. Lucy let out a hollow laugh, "The council must be very desperate to recruit such mutts," the blonde let her statement sit in his head, both standing there in silence. "So you're lost." Rogue chuckled snatching the paper from her hands. "You are down the hall, first door on the right," Lucy faked a kind smile tearing her document from his paws, pushing harshly past him.

"We have a new student to all of those who did not see Gray-kun's display of affection a few days ago," The teacher smirked opening the door for the girl. Lucy waved shyly, she was never a fan of people. "Please take your seat," Lucy sighed obeying the man's words. "Today we will be talking about the Revolutionary War," Lucy pouted, she has heard more than several stories from Laxus on how awful it was surviving at Valley Forge before being bitten. Lucy zoned out tapping her pencil against the desk absentmindedly. 'I wonder when I'll have to take another pill…' "Psst…" Lucy's thoughts dispersed as she focused on the pinkette catching her attention. "Hi!" Lucy bit back a laugh at his straightforwardness. "Hello, Natsu right?" The boy nodded, "How's things going with Stripper?" "Stripper? Do you mean Gray?" Natsu nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Uh, fine I guess. How about you and Lisanna?" Natsu blushed, "Did Gray tell you? I pulverize his face!" Lucy giggled waving her hands in a way to stop him. "No, I figured you had a crush on her and she has a massive one on you," Lucy smiled at the reddening teen. "Wel-" "Mister Dragneel, perhaps you have something to share with the class?" Natsu shook her head, "No comeback? That's a first," Natsu rubbed his blush away rather embarrassed. "It's okay I won't tell anyone! It's up to you if you want to ask her out, I'm just suggesting you do," Natsu burrowed his head into his arms childishly, "Okay." Came his muffled response.

At that moment the bell rang, causing Natsu to leap from his seat, "See ya in P.E!" then run out.

**Author's Note:**

**The Wizards of Waverly Place reference though…REVIEW! I ENJOY READING THEM AND THEY MOTIVATE ME TO UPDATE FASTER!  
><strong> 

**Q: What superpower would you prefer to have?**

**A: I would pick mind control! I would totally force people into doing things for me! That'd be sweet! **

_**What about you? REVIEW your answer!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bitten-**

**.**

**-Summary-**

**As murders become more frequent within Magnolia, a raven-haired teen boy gets caught up in the middle of it. Vampires and werewolves are blending in with the civilians of the once peaceful town, nights becoming more and more fatal and mornings risky. Then there's the forbidden love between vampires and humans that hasn't happened in eras. [T-For Safety] {Vampire AU}**

**.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within its creation. I own merely this story's plot.**

**.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Go check out my other stories: Beautiful Accident, FTA: Fairy Tail Academy, First Tune, and Lucy's Hidden Power**

**This story is a new one, created when I hit 250 reviews on First Tune! Go read that, PLEASE! I hope that this is fairly successful, and that y'all enjoy it!**

**.**

**Next to Update: FTA: Fairy Tail Academy**

**.**

**Any way…On tah deh storay…**

_**Previously on Bitten…**_

_**Natsu rubbed his blush away rather embarrassed. "It's okay I won't tell anyone! It's up to you if you want to ask her out, I'm just suggesting you do," Natsu burrowed his head into his arms childishly, "Okay." Came his muffled response.**_

_**At that moment the bell rang, causing Natsu to leap from his seat, "See ya in P.E!" then run out.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normal POV

Lucy laughed lightly as she opened her locker with a 'click'. Gray was leaning against the locker next to hers, well before being shoved away by her new locker mate, Gajeel. "Where are you going next?" Lucy tugged out a neatly folded P.E. uniform, waving it in his face. He chuckled getting the gesture. "You're playing soccer," Lucy nodded quickly shutting the door with a smile. "Wish we had P.E. together, I would so dominate you!" Gray smirked shaking his head to her comment, "Is that right?" He lifted an eyebrow earning a nod, "Most definitely. Well I guess beating Natsu will suffice as of now," She waved a slender hand, making her way to the gymnasium. The blonde heard her 'friend' laugh as she walked off and into the open doubled doors, awaiting the students.

Lucy's eyes widened at the loud chattering students standing in groups in every direction of the gym. "Get to your seats!" Students then dispersed to the bleachers sitting wherever they pleased, Lucy followed after them. "Lucy, over here!" The blonde flicked her eyes to the pinkette before carefully taking the stairs to sit by him. "I heard we're playing soccer," Natsu grinned nudging her shoulder gently, but not budging her. "Yeah, me too. We should get on opposite teams so I can beat you to a pulp!" Natsu was slightly surprised by her offer but quickly agreed, "Challenge accepted!"

"Get on the volleyball sideline!" Students lined up on different sides of a blue line on the floor, "Count from 1-6, one and two plays to today," Number after number was listed leaving two teens with equal smirks.

"One"

"Two," Natsu showed on his fingers what group he was in before walking to the locker room to get dressed prior to playing.

"And go!" Lucy grinned kicking the ball away from Natsu's reach, passing to a talkative girl speaking to those in the audience. "Seriously?" Natsu laughed as he easily rolled the ball away from the other girl merely standing in one spot. The pink-haired boy dribbled down the sideline dodging several people along the way to be stopped by Lucy coming from his left, who placed a shoe on the ball and rolling it back to herself and began to make her way down the court with grace and speed. She smirked as the goal came into view; she kicked the ball with a strong follow through forcing it into the goal, pounding against the net.

"Lucky shot," Lucy giggled as Natsu set the ball at the half line, "It's my turn now!" With that Natsu kicked the ball to his right with the outside of his foot but was shocked to see Lucy now running with the ball at her feet. *SWISH* another goal.

P.E. ended with Lucy winning greatly and Natsu pouting. "Lucky shots, all of them!" The stubborn boy was walking with the blonde to her next class that they yet again shared, along with Gray. "All twelve of them?" Another frown, "Where'd you learn to play like that?" Lucy smiled, "its part of my training- ummm… to stay fit!" She spoke quickly to hopefully hide her slip up. Natsu nodded, his usual crooked smile on his face. "Art next huh?" Lucy asked walking slightly faster.

School ended quite quickly for the blonde, but not soon enough. Her thirst for blood was pounding in her head as she stepped out from the large building and into the garden in the front overflowing with students.

"Lucy!" Gray stopped the fair-haired girl from walking into the alley. "Yeah?" "We have to do the couple parting thing!" He smiled cheerfully. "Why?" Her tone was slightly harsher than intended. "Because, the fan girls!" He whined lightly peering over her shoulder to see a gathering group of girls. "Please," Lucy sighed heavily, "C'mere," Gray smiled stepping closer to the girl. Lucy loosely wrapped her arms around Gray's clavicle tugging him closer; she nuzzled into his neck while he sweetly leaned against her. Gray kissed the top of her head and tightly hugged her back. The thing is though; her body was limp, it buckled and slowly fell to the concrete before Gray caught her with ease. "Lucy?" He whispered softly into her ear, shaking her lightly.

"What do you think you're doing to my little sister?" Laxus appeared with brows furrowed in anger and confusion. "She fainted, help!" His worry showed as he pulled her away from his body and held her bangs from her face. "She's really cold!" His eyes met Laxus's in concern. The older blonde sighed and kneeled to the ground with his bag in hand. "She probably hasn't had her pills," he frowned putting a capsule to her lips forcing it into her mouth. The girl swallowed, but her face contorted into pain, shocking Laxus. "Laxus…n-need…blood!" She stuttered out against Gray's sleeve, muffling her words. "Blood? Has she lost blood?" Gray began inspecting her body to come up with zilch. "Thirs…ty…need...blood," Laxus hissed at Gray's awestricken face, "Who's?" Lucy went silent after Laxus's question and rested more against the raven's shoulder.

"Wait?" Gray hugged the blonde hesitantly. Laxus growled then sprung forward, grabbing Gray's collar, "Hang onto her," Gray did as told, letting out a small grunt as Laxus picked him up and began running to the alley in which the younger blonde was headed. "Strip your blazer!" Laxus demanded taking the boy by surprise. "Wha- no!" Laxus ripped the jacket from Gray's body and grasped his wrist. "This will hurt, close your eyes!" Gray reluctantly slid his eyes shut. "Lucy, its right here," Gray strained to listen for her reaction moments before jolting at a soft sensation on his arm. 'What was that?' he asked himself, 'her mouth?' he blushed at the thought, heavier as he noticed she was kissing it. He lifted his eyes lightly to see what was happening without being caught. He saw Lucy clutching his forearm with her hands while her lips were brushing against his wrist, Laxus was leaning against the brick wall rubbing his temples in frustration.

Gray jumped back slightly when the blondes tongue glided along his skin leaving a warm path of saliva. "Uhn," The raven flinched as a sharp pain erupted throughout his body, a burning feeling eating at his wrists. Lucy was biting him. But why? "Lucy stop!" Gray felt faint just barely hearing Laxus's shout, he opened his eyes wide enough to see blood rolling down Lucy's chin gradually dropping to the ground, his blood. He also saw pearl white fangs retract into her mouth before everything clouded over to grey then black.

**Author's Note: Gray is catching onto Lucy's vampire-hood lol! Lucy is breaking rules, going against the council she might get in trouble…Ooooh the conflict ha-ha! REVIEW PLEASE I NEED IT!**

_**Q: What anime world would you choose to live in? **_

_**A: Black Butler…I want a demon companion! LOL! The next would be Fairy Tail of course, I want dah power XD**_

_**How about you? Review your answer**_


End file.
